otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - July 2007
New Treatment Trial to Commence! Posted By: Keller Article: JUL07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Jul 06 23:23:15 3007 Winston Memorial Hospital, New Luna. The New Luna medical community is a buzz tonight, after doctors using nerves grown from stem cells, which are created from the patient's own DNA, managed to repair extensive nerve damage in the legs of a once crippled Ungstiri miner. It is believed that this treatment, while expensive and complicated, will provide a better quality of life for persons who are suffering from injuries caused through a variety of mishaps and accidents that have resulted in severe nerve trauma. After the initial treatment weekly, injections are required for the rest of the patient's life to prevent any chance of the treatment wearing off. Professor urges abandonment of technology Posted By: Brody Article: JUL07-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jul 07 12:52:47 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Professor Elias P. Quelling, head of the social engineering department at the University of Enaj, called today for a complete reversal of reliance on technology in the wake of recent mishaps and malfunctions around the galaxy."We have become so dependent on technology for everything from the dissemination of information to the transportation of people around the galaxy that we run the risk of becoming a prisoner to it," Quelling said. "Or, even worse, a victim of it."The seeming "rebellion" of harvester machines on Quaquan, the nano-attack on tens of thousands of people on Deserata, the dangerous shutdown of the decon corridors on New Luna, the computerized collapse of Antimone's casinos, and the hardware crashes on Waldheim all point to a tech-dependent society on the verge of collapse, the professor said."I do not pretend that doing so would be an easy proposition," Quelling said, "but if we are to survive in the long term, I am certain that we have no choice but to become more self-reliant." Are Il'stagonians Using Sivad To Dump Strays? Posted By: Keller Article: JUL07-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 08 06:43:41 3007 Enaj, Sivad. S.H.I.E.L.D has recieved reports about a brown Il'stagonian Tz'suka roaming the streets of Enaj. A Tz'suka could be described as furless feline with pink skin, very simular to house cats of the same variety. "We did have one female Zivan (Sivadian or Humaniod) claim that we allowed one to escape," stated Iz'nilka's 'mimic', speaking on behalf of the Il'stagonian diplomat. "However, implying that they will attack someone is rather amusing as they are bred without claws. Besides, as every noble Il'stagonian and their mimics know, Tz'suka are never brown. They're always a pale flesh color and make for excellent eating." The brown 'Tz'suka' is still on the loose. Il'stagonian Merchant Fleet Withdraws From Sivadian Space! Posted By: Keller Article: JUL07-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jul 08 06:52:25 3007 Enaj, Sivad. Roughly the same time that the Il'stagonian diplomat Iz'nilka was making a comment to reporters on Sivad, the Il'stagonian merchant fleet that was in Sivadian drydocks for repairs have, for no reason, ceased repair operations and set a course for deep space. "By the sound and the activity from the Il'stagonian crews, they appeared rather panicked about something," stated Jones Breaker, manager of the dry docks that were being used for repairs. "They quickly ushered the specialists off, with their tools and quickly left. We were surprised that one of the ships didn't break her back when leaving." Cosmic Cloud Vanishes Posted By: Joker Article: JUL07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Jul 11 19:57:29 3007 This just in. The cosmic cloud that has for the last few months been building up near the planet of La Terre has vanished. Given its high amounts of electromagnetic interference, it is impossible to trace it. INN experts speculate that, given the whimsical nature of its original appearance, it may have simply evaporated. No official word has been issued from New Paris. 92266 Explained! Posted By: Leodhais Article: JUL07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Jul 11 21:10:40 3007 Evidence has come to light regarding the origins and purpose of the '92266' attacks, and the source is Phyrria.Physical evidence recovered at Deserata and other sites of the attacks have been analyzed by engineers. They are confirmed by composition and construction to be of Phyrrian origin. A Phyrrian transmitter discovered at Deserata, which then self-destructed, counted down to September 22 of this year, a date which seemed to be significant.Crew of the Iuppiter Lucetius and the Athena approached the Phyrrian known as PRTR-001, who presented the following conclusions. "These are warnings. If I were to wager, we can expect a massive attack by the Decimator Fleet on September 22...larger than the Clawed Fist Fleet," said PRTR-001. "They want to eliminate all sentient organic lifeforms."With no chance of fighting it, the only realistic option available is to build a Sanctuary Ark. The time has come to put differences aside and stand united against this overwhelming threat. "I believe we are being warned of an attack on a scale that will be too broad for prevention. At best, we can probably *prepare* for it. Make ready," PRTR-001 said.//Leodhais Chaloux, INN// General Savant Dead! Posted By: Joker Article: JUL07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Jul 12 01:57:51 3007 New Paris, La Terre--Earlier today, General Savant -- self-appointed leader of La Terre -- was shot dead during a ceremony in the landing pad. Sources report he was delivering a speech when a unknown gunman managed a single round through his heart.Rumors have been circulating about the nature of the ceremony, claiming Savant was about to murder his own newborn son, while others swear that during the subsequent chaos many of the General's personal soldiers just vanished into thin air.Defense Force squadrons managed to control the situation eventually. Former political leaders of the planet, who had been previously jailed, have now been released.It is unknown how long it will take for New Paris to regain political stability.As for the body of Savant himself, no official word has been released as to the nature of the burial he will receive. He is survived by his wife and newborn son, both of which are reported missing. Anomaly Near Sivad Posted By: Joker Article: JUL07-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jul 12 02:05:13 3007 Enaj, Sivad--Earlier tonight, a space anomaly was reported near the Sivadian outer system. Not much is known about the cosmic event except that due to exponential levels of electromagnetic interference, most of the vessels in the area reported failures in their systems.Although no official word has been released from Enaj, analysts are already speculating about the mysterious appearance of this anomaly so soon after the one near La Terre vanished. Demarian Senator Lambasts Journalist President Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JUL07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Jul 12 14:05:32 3007 New Alhira, Demaria: Today the Demarian Planetary Senate returned from a month long recess to the news of General Savant's apparent demise and to revelations behind the 92266 attacks, which so far have spared Demaria. Senate President Tuftcheek Longvision opened the session with a speech outlining his domestic economic goals and the accompanying legislative agenda. Political analysts agree that the President is trying to accelerate progress with an eye towards elections, New Alhira's first with an incumbent Senate.President Longvision's speech was followed by a statement from the leader of the opposition, vocal conservative Senator Twinstripes Sandwalker. Sandwalker approached the podium with a sheet of paper in his hand, a copy of Leodhais Chaloux's recent article revealing what he claims are the origins and meaning of 92266. Senator Sandwalker launched into a tirade against Chaloux, painting him as "an ignorant human comfortable in his thirty first century superiority." Sandwalker went on to criticize Chaloux for what he considered a lack of perspective."This human," Sandwalker began, "does not know the first thing about Sanctuary. He would paint himself as a modern day Oswald Cottington, a modern savior of civilization. The Demarian people, who today endure because of that vessel, shall educate him to his ignorance. The Sanctuary colony vessel was designed to hold ten thousand souls, though it held that many Demarians alone. It was under construction for years before the Kretonians invaded our homes, and it could only fit forty thousand. Mr. Chaloux would have us construct a new Sanctuary Ark in two months. Two months to duplicate the most sophisticated vessel ever laid down in the Orion Arm. Mr. Chaloux is not a savior. He is a fool filled with absurd dreams who offends the Demarian people and their historic struggle with this trash." Senator Sandwalker tore the article in two before allowing it to fall to the Senate floor.Senator Sandwalker finished his statement with an attack on President Longvision's government, citing the government's foreign policy as a reason to be concerned about Chaloux's revelation. "Consistently we have seen this President and his appointees act without consulting this body. Consistently this President has interpreted our obligations under the disastrous OATO Charter as requiring an interventionist approach to our affairs with other worlds. Our relations with New Luna have been irreparably damaged by the cavalier and unsanctioned activities of the Battleclaw. The OATO Charter restricts our activities with other worlds and puts Demarian soldiers at risk fighting to enrich Sivad and her allies. We must not let Mr. Chaloux's crisis give license for a tyrannical President and his rogue Battleclaw to seize power from the people and this body, placing us back under the dictatorship of an Imperator and an Imperator's guns." Following his statement Senator Sandwalker left the chamber in an uproar that took several minutes to settle and required that the session be delayed. The opposition promised comments on President Longvision's economic policy in the coming days.-Senate News Service, Dapperfur Newschaser Noted tailoress dies Posted By: Brody Article: JUL07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon Jul 30 17:26:10 3007 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Tapestries to simple dresses, the tiny stitch only a hand can produce, the bold and social colors of Demarians, from practical extravagance to simple utility. For Fritztail Makershadow, such things were her livelihood. Fritztail passed on this last week, leaving three daughters, four sons, and a legacy in handstitched Demarian fineries. She was 71."I'll always remember her sewing--she always had a needle and thread in her hands, even on Sanctuary. She just found a way to make things work," Jaspermane, the oldest son, said of her, adding that she "never used a pattern."Fritztail made her passion into her life's work, making tapestries, skirts, blouses, and especially children's' clothes. A young man, Dusksnare Darklight, has taken to gathering a few of these, and mounting them in shadowboxes, along with small bits of parchment about their creator. One item, a little girl's skirt, is made from a single piece of cloth. It wraps around the waist several times before falling down at the side in a braid. "Graymane, she's the youngest, missed her blanket," Whispear, another daughter, said, laughing. "So mom made it into part of the skirt--that's the braid.""Her children want a way to remember her--this seemed a good way to do it," Dusksnare said about the boxes, and added that she wouldn't let him paint on the clothes directly. Dusksnare works as a calligrapher."In my case, it's something like being a historian, recording what we have so future generations can treasure it."Each shadowbox is unique. Dusksnare says he had help from Jaspermane and one of the younger daughters, Whispear.Fritztail died in her home, under the care of her seven children. Her husband, Goldbeard, passed on from the TRV. Category:News